Guilmon's Adventure
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Fanmake of Tomba 2. Guilmon and Patamon goes on a journey though new zones and helping friends in order to rescue Renamon, who was kidnapped by an evil force who cursed the zones.
1. Renamon's missing?

Chapter 1: Renamon's missing?!

Many years had passed since the Digimon returned to the Digital World after their battle with the D-Reaper.

But luckily for the Digimon, they were able to use the Ark to travel back and forth anytime they wanted to meet their human partners and their friends.

While most of the Digimon had changed over the years, Guilmon had changed the most.

He had grown into a fine Digimon, who was now taller than Renamon, he had a muscular body replacing his once rounded form, while he had taken to wearing a brown neckerchief-like scarf and bandages around his hands.

With said Digimon, he was currently on a tree branch, taking a nap, his arms behind his head as he rested.

"Hey, Guilmon!" Terriermon suddenly called, shocking Guilmon awake to see the small beast Digimon hanging by his ears from a branch above.

"Geez... Terriermon, don't do stuff like that!" Guilmon said, not acting like his child self and now acting and sounding like a true adult.

"Haha. I know, but I wanna surprise you." Terriermon said in reply.

"Hey, what's say you and I have some fun. First one to catch three falling fruit from the tree wins!" He then suggested, pointing to some fruit sprouting amongst the branches.

"Alright then. I guess we can have a picnic later on. You're on!" Guilmon said in reply, getting up and ready.

Acting fast, Terriermon leapt from his branch and tried to catch the first falling fruit, a Cheerful Apple, but missed.

Guilmon on the other hand grabbed the fruit, keeping it around his tail as not to drop it, before leaping from branch to branch alongside Terriermon as the two continued their game.

Arriving at another branch, Guilmon grabbed a second fruit, which was a Mental Melon and was about to grab the third, a ripe Boost Banana, only for Terriermon to show he wasn't about to quit, leapt onto Guilmon's head and grabbed it, wrapping his left ear around the banana to keep it safe, leading to a chase between the two.

-Several minutes later-

After finishing their little game, the two sat down in a grassy field eating the fruit, not only enjoying the tastes of each, but also feeling the beneficial effects from each.

After finishing off the last of the Cheerful Apple, making him smile, Terriermon then broke the silence as he asked. "So Guilmon, how are you doing?"

"I've been doing busy with Guardromon rebuilding the villages that were lost in the D-Reaper's attack" He then informed the Hazard Digimon.

"Oh, well I went on a course to improve myself, get smarter, training, the lot." Guilmon replied, Terriermon nodding and seeing the course obviously worked.

"Have you heard from the others?" Guilmon then asked.

"Well Impmon is with another girl, a black version of Renamon. Cyberdramon is out training again as usual, like you. MarineAngemon is taking care of the younglings, and last thing I heard, after her break up with Cyberdramon and then Impmon, Renamon is on holiday in another area of the Digital World with Lopmon and Calumon." Terriermon said, feeling some empathy towards Renamon at having her heart broken twice.

"I see..." Guilmon said quietly as the thought of the yellow furred vixen entered his mind, making Guilmon wonder how she was doing.

"She has quite a figure now, surpassing even both Ranamon and Zephyrmon in both sexyiness and beauty." Terriermon commented, before he teased. "You like her, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Guilmon asked, blushing a little.

"Come on, lover boy. Before she left, you gave her a gold necklace as a 'friendship token', but I know there's more." Terriermon said in reply, his words continuing to embarrass Guilmon.

But before Guilmon could reply, something caught his eye as a parcel came floating in the air, landing safely on the grass beside them.

"Where'd this come from?" Terriermon asked, looking around with a puzzled expression, seeing if there were any Digimon around that might've dropped it, while Guilmon went over to check on the mysterious package, finding the address a surprise.

"It's addressed to me. I wonder what it is." Guilmon thought aloud as he then opened the box, where an orange Digimon with wings that also acted as its ear popped out.

"Ah, that's more like it. I was roasting in there." The Digimon said, glad to be free.

"Patamon? A Patamon in a box?" Terriermon asked, scratching his head, confused as to why there was a Patamon in the box, as well as who would post it off to begin with.

"Excuse me, but which one of you is Guilmon Matsuki?" Patamon asked, looking at the two.

"I am, but why were you in that box?" Guilmon asked in reply.

"Well I am from the zone from where your friends, Renamon Nonaka, Lopmon Wong and Calumon are having their vacation on. They appeared in our town, the Digi-Mining Town, when something attacked them while they were visiting another zone. When I and my friends, Gatomon and Agumon came to see the trouble, we found Lopmon and Calumon were knocked into a deep coma in our mine trolley, however, Renamon is missing." Patamon informed.

The news shocked Guilmon and Terriermon.

"Missing? What do you mean!?" Guilmon asked in alarm and concern.

"Will Lopmon and Calumon be ok?" Terriermon followed up.

"Lopmon and Calumon are fine, they are still unconscious." Patamon informed, before he explained. "But since Renamon is nowhere in sight, Agumon sent me to find you both."

Guilmon was worried at what he had heard, all he could think about was what happened to Renamon.

Had she been kidnapped? Was she safe or in danger?

"If something happened to our friends, we need to investigate. Come on, Guilmon. Let's go on a rescue mission!" Terriermon said, making Guilmon nod in reply and say with a determined tone. "Right, to the sea!"

"To the sea? Why?" Patamon questioned, following Guilmon and Terriermon as the duo ran towards a cliff side edge.

"To swim to the other zone of course. Come on!" Guilmon said as he and Terriermon leapt into the sea.

"You know I could use Autopilot to get you all there. Oh, boy" Patamon groaned as the two were now lost at sea, the two disappeared from view.

-In the other area-

A Gomamon was fishing by the sea, before he felt something tug at his line.

And using all his strength, Gomamon managed to pull what he thought to be a massive fish out of the water, only to see he had pulled Guilmon out from the sea, by the neckerchief, where the red dino Digimon fell on his head.

"Argh!" Gomamon yelled as Guilmon bounced off and landed on the edge behind him.

"Ok... that was a bad idea." Guilmon then said as he sat up and looked around, finding he was in another area of the Digital World.

"Hey! You scared me!" The Gomamon then yelled, before he questioned. "What are you doing in the water anyway? You scared the fish!"

"Sorry about that." Guilmon apologised, watching on as Gomamon went back to fishing, hearing the aquatic Digimon mutter. "No wonder they weren't biting."

"So I made it, but where's Terriermon?" Guilmon then asked, noticing the bunny-like Digimon was nowhere in sight.

That was until a flash of light appeared and Patamon appeared before him, making Guilmon stumble back and question in surprise. "Whoa! How'd you made it here?"

"I tried to tell you I have a modified Autopilot so you don't need to jump into the sea like that." Patamon said, holding up said device.

"Tt works only once, but it look like we made it." Patamon then commented.

"Yeah, but where is this Digi-Mining Town?" Guilmon questioned.

"It's not too far from here. This is the Fisher Town of Beginnings and..." Patamon began to say, but stopped.

"Do you smell something burning?" He then asked, caught off by a smell.

"I did, but where?" Guilmon asked.

"Guilmon, wait here. I'll go and check it out." Patamon offered as he flapped his wings and flew over the area, finding a small hut that was on fire.

But looking closely, Patamon saw something in one of the windows.

"Oh no! A fire!" Patamon said in shock as he flew back to Guilmon, before he informed the red dino Digimon. "Guilmon, that windmill is on fire! And it looked like there's something inside! If we don't do something, it'll be burn to a crisp!"

"A fire? OK. Let's hurry!" Guilmon said in reply as they dashed towards the hut, where both saw a Hackmon in front of it, waving his arms in panic.

Rushing over to the hooded Digimon, Guilmon asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but the golden crab is trapped in there. We need a bucket of water or two to put that fire out!" The Hackmon said in reply.

"Alright, I'll see if I can find a bucket." Guilmon said as he looked around and saw one hanging by a hook over a well, which he grabbed and commented. "This would work for carrying the water."

"Hurry, Guilmon, hurry!" Patamon called out as he rushed over to a small pump and began pumping it as water was poured into the bucket.

"Give it to me." Hackmon said, taking the bucket off of Guilmon and headed inside the building.

"Alright. Take that!" Hackmon called, before there was a splashing sound.

However, the flames still flickered.

"Uh oh. This isn't enough!" Hackmon said as he came out, give Guilmon the bucket back and pointed out. "We need one more bucket of water."

"One bucket coming up." Guilmon said in reply as Patamon filled up the bucket again, before passing it to Hackmon.

As Hackmon headed inside, where there was a bit of crash.

"Ouch! Hot, hot, hot! You need some cooling off!" Hackmon said.

And with one splash, the fire was put out, smoke in its place.

"Good job, Guilmon! It's finally out!" Patamon cheered as Guilmon gave a sigh of relief, just as Hackmon came out, dusting the soot off of his being and clothing.

"Well, thank goodness the crab is saved" Hackmon chuckled lightly, facing Guilmon and saying with a more friendly tone. "I was getting worried for a minute there. What's your name? I've never seen you around here before."

"Oh, I am Patamon and this is Guilmon. We stumbled on this place while looking for the Digi-Mining Town" Patamon explained in reply.

"Hmm... the Digi-Mining Town. You can get there through the windmill shed." Hackmon informed. "Just cross the net bridge over the valley ahead. You find a place called the great waterfall of the heavens. Gumdramon's windmill shed is past that."

"Gumdramon?" Guilmon asked.

"He's the boat builder of this town. He is also the caretaker of the windmill shed." Hackmon explained in reply.

"Oh, and if you're going to his shed, could you give him the crab we rescued?" He then asked as he held up the gold crab.

Guilmon look puzzled.

"I could but how would I carry it?" He asked in reply.

"Oh, I know I forgot something." Patamon suddenly said, sounding a little embarrassed, before he then held up a huge green rucksack, giving it to Guilmon.

"This is the Adventurer's Backpack. You can put almost everything in it for your adventures." The winged Digimon told Guilmon.

"Thank you, Patamon." Guilmon smiled as he put the crab into his backpack, where Hackmon then told the Hazard Digimon. "This is the Golden Crab. Gumdramon wants to use it for something. If you bring it to him, Gumdramon would be willing to help you."

"Thank you, Hackmon." Guilmon replied, grateful for Hackmon's assistance.

"No worries. Actually I am on a trip too. Maybe we'll meet again sometimes. Oh yeah, here's your bucket back. It be more useful than just water." Hackmon said, giving Guilmon his bucket, which the red dino Digimon put it in his backpack.

With everything inside, Guilmon slung the backpack over his back and put the straps on over his arms, making sure it was secured.

"Now for the town. Hang on, Renamon. I am coming." Guilmon said as he and Patamon went on their way, hoping that Renamon was not too far gone and that if she was, they would find her unharmed.

A/N: Kinda want to do this cause I finally completed Tomba/Tombi 2 on my PS3. The trolley kart game was hard. Please enjoy this and let me know on your thoughts.


	2. Great Waterfall of the Heavens

Chapter 2: Great Waterfall of the Heavens

Guilmon and Patamon resumed their journey, making their way through several feet of jungle, only to stop when they came across a net bridge and saw it was down.

Nothing between them but a cliff between and a long gap to a rushing stream deep below.

"Boy. This is a steep cliff." Guilmon commented.

"Hey guys. You wanna get across?" A different Gomamon asked, who then appeared before them, before he informed. "You should ask Fisherman Ballistamon. He should be at the cape at the end of this road. However..."

He then turned to see a turning crank bear them, only there was a star shaped hole amongst the device, causing Patamon to say. "Guilmon, look. There's a crank missing a part, it look like a Star-Shaped Cog."

"Yeah. Ballistamon is pretty upset about that. If you find it, would you bring it back to him?" Gomamon replied, before saying with a more cheerful tone. "Then the valley bridge net could be raised."

"You know, I saw something like that on a fishing drying net near the hut. Wait here while I go and get it." Patamon said as he flew off, leaving Guilmon to wait patiently.

And after a few minutes, Patamon returned with the cog and decided to deliver it to Ballistamon as they made their way to a small hut at the end of the cliff.

"Excuse me?" Patamon called to Ballistamon, who just replied, sounding reluctant to converse. "Please don't talk to me right now. I am trying to find the star shaped cog that goes to the bridge."

"But we have it. You left it on a drying net." Guilmon said, which made Ballistamon face the pair, his eyes lighting up as he said. "You have it? Great. Come on and I raise the bridge."

Following Ballistamon, Guilmon and Patamon watched as the machine Digimon put the cog in the crank and began turning it, causing the net bridge to rise, along with some fish and a boomerang.

"OK it's up. You all can cross the bridge now." Ballistamon said, before he warned. "Look out for the golden crabs though. If you get too close, they bite you unless you have a crab basket as they are nasty critters. And remember, buckets are for water, baskets are for crabs. Don't get confused."

Puzzled, Guilmon asked. "A crab basket?"

"That is right. I believe I saw a winged Digimon with it not too long ago." Ballistamon said in reply.

Guilmon then saw a small mean winged Digimon nearby, which was carrying a basket, believing it to be an enemy, where the Hazard Digimon rushed across the bridge, picked up the boomerang and threw it, whacking the Digimon in the face, making the basket fly in the air on one of the airborne barrel seesaw.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon finished off, destroying the winged enemy, before he leapt onto the seesaw and grabbed the basket, before leaping to another one and saw a golden crab on the other, which he caught with the basket.

As he landed on another one, he flipped the barrel around so the top would be red and the bottom was a shade of blue.

Just then, there was a loud noise, which caused Patamon to say. "I have no idea what that sound was, but I'll go and check it out."

With that said, Patamon took flight and looked over to see a windmill in the distance, connected to two water bridges, one connecting to a tower and the other to the edge of a hill, just as the water suddenly got drained and the winged Digimon saw something golden at the end of it.

"It seem you moved all the barrel seasaws, the water from the bridge was drained out." Patamon said as he returned to Guilmon, before informing. "And there's seem to be something at the end of the bridge. Let's go get it."

Guilmon nodded in reply as he rushed to the bridge and picked up what seem to be a gold fish hook, wondering when it would come in handy.

But focusing on his quest to find Renamon, Guilmon then looked at his surroundings, he climbed to the roof of the tower, while Patamon rested on his head, where both looked on and saw why the waterfall had got its name, for before them was a huge waterfall coming down from the mountain.

"So this is the Great Waterfall of the Heavens, what a view." Guilmon commented, before he saw something was caught to a roof, a fishing line.

And them Guilmon looked down to see a Divermon was trying to pull it out.

"Might as well give him some help." Guilmon said to Patamon, before he pulled the line out, where it was suddenly yanked off the roof and right behind the Divermon.

"Guilmon, are you alright, Guilmon?" Patamon asked as he flew down to the fallen Digimon, rubbing his head after the crash, while the Divermon got back up and smiled.

"Great! You got my fishline unstuck. Thanks." He said, sounding most grateful, Guilmon shaking his head, recovering and saying in reply. "No worries."

"As a reward, I got this many years ago. Take it." The Divermon said as he handed Guilmon some clothing, which Guilmon, despite doing the deed out of kindness, took the clothing and saw it was somewhat bird-like.

"Guilmon, if you take these bird clothes, you can float." Patamon said identifying the clothes.

"Could be useful." Guilmon commented in reply, taking off his backpack and put the clothing within.

But before leaving, the Divermon, glad for Guilmon's assistance, then spoke up, needing a little more help.

"Hey, my fish hook is gone. It must have flown off the line got stuck." Divermon said sadly as he noticed his fish hook was gone, a solemn expression appeared on his face as he explained "And it was a birthday gift too."

"You mean this?" Guilmon asked as he handed out the gold fish hook.

"You found it? Thank you so much, again!" Divermon smiled as he took it and went on to say. "I am in debt to you, again. Please, take this."

With that said, Divermon then handed Guilmon a scale, which left Guilmon curious as to what it was, while Patamon was amazed.

"Wow! A Mermaimon scale." Patamon said, continued to sound impressed, before explaining why the item was so important. "With this, you won't get damaged when falling into water."

"Thank you." Guilmon said as he put the scale in his bag and put it back on again.

He climbed up the ledge to catch the last golden crab and came to the windmill, near the waterfall, where the red dino Digimon and Patamon saw Gumdramon, who was near a huge machine with four water balloons on each side over pools of water, as well as a huge pole in between.

And looking close, Guilmon and Patamon saw there was one Golden Crab in one of the water balloons.

"Excuse me?" Patamon called, before he asked. "Are you Gumdramon?"

"We heard you've been collecting golden crabs and we have some for you." Guilmon added, his words making Gumdramon smile.

"You got them? Thank you so much! Please put them in the water" Gumdramon replied, watching on as Guilmon then took each golden crab and threw them in the water, each Golden Grab then appearing inside the balloons.

And seeing each crab in the balloon, Gumdramon leapt in joy and cheered. "Finally! It's complete! Hooray!"

But curious, Patamon asked. "If you don't mind me asking but what do you do with them?"

"Just watch and see. This invention is one of a kind." Gumdramon said in reply as he walked over to a button on the floor, rose his tail in the air and called. "Ready! Set! Go!"

After his call, Gumdramon slammed his hammer-like tail on the button, making spikes come from the floor as the water balloons lowered down and burst, freeing the crabs as they climbed on the roof and as they looked up to see they are cutting the rope of a huge propeller mech which dropped to the ground.

The propellers then were lowered down as four wind machine rose and blew strong winds of air, which caused the propellers to than spin around, creating a powerful wind, which sent Gumdramon, Guilmon and Patamon flying around and around.

"WHOA!" Guilmon and Patamon cried as they spin around in the wind.

The propeller than rose to the roof still spinning. Luckily, Gumdramon, Guilmon and Patamon got free and landed back on the ground.

"What in the world was that?" Guilmon questioned, but didn't have time to get an answer as the propellers then became to cut the ceiling sending huge slabs of rock towards them, making the three Digimon dart near the door as the slabs piled up to make it look like a staircase to a strange hole near the top of the tower.

"It worked! We finally have a shortcut to the next zone!" Gumdramon said excitedly, while Guilmon remained confused and asked. "What just happened?"

"I don't get it either but that was a cool trick." Patamon commented.

"Cool? It was fantastic! The propeller actually carved steps out of stone!" Gumdramon explained, before curiosity caught him and he asked. "Speaking of which, where are you two heading?"

"We're heading to the Digi-Mining Town" Patamon said in reply, making Gumdramon say back with a friendly grin. "The Digi-Mining Town? In that case, take this stairway. It's a short cut."

"A short cut?" Guilmon asked, looking at the hole in the wall near the top.

"Yes. It leads to the Pipe Zone where the Digi-Mining Town is." Gumdramon said, before warning. "But be careful when you go there though. There's an evil spell in that area."

Confused and worried, Patamon asked. "An evil spell?"

"Yes. I recall asking some miner Digimon about something called Cappers." Gumdramon said, turning around and heading off.

"Well I am off to brag to Ballistamon about my latest invention. Catch you guys later." Gumdramon finished, heading off, while Guilmon turned to Patamon and asked. "What does he mean by an evil spell?"

"I don't know. But something is happening to each zone on this land just before Renamon has disappeared." Patamon said in reply.

"Well we got a shortcut so let's go to the next zone." Guilmon said, not wanting to waste a second on locating the foxy Digimon.

"Wait a second!" A familiar voice suddenly called, making Guilmon and Patamon turn to see another familiar Digimon.

"Hackmon?" Patamon questioned.

"It looks like I am just in time. I was looking all over for you to thank you for putting out that fire. I've got a gift for you." Hackmon said as he handed a red key to Guilmon and told him. "This red key should help you on your adventures. It can open up all the red chests shattered throughout the realms."

"Chests?" Guilmon questioned, taking the key and put it in a small compartment of his bag.

"But the red key only open red chests. You need to find the key the same colour as the chests to open them up. I only had the red one so good luck finding the rest of them." Hackmon said.

"Thank you." Guilmon and Patamon said in gratitude.

"Anytime, see you soon." Hackmon smiled as he then left, before Guilmon and Patamon turned, went up the stairs and looked through the hole to see a tunnel leading to the next zone.

And knowing he had another adventure on his hands, Guilmon thought with a determination. 'Just hold on, Renamon. I'm coming.'


	3. Pipe Zone

Chapter 3: Pipe Zone

As both Guilmon and Patamon reached the Pipe Zone, having never seen the area beforehand, Guilmon could tell something was wrong, due to the shock on Patamon's face.

The winged Digimon shocked to see that the Pipe Zone was different from how he remembered.

Despite coming out to a small cliffside, there were many pipe platforms floating in the air, chains around most places to reach underground, with most of the ground below covered by lava.

"W... what happened to my home?" Patamon asked in shock, his question concerning Guilmon.

"What am I going to do? I cannot get back into the town now." A voice then said, sounding most upset, causing Guilmon and Patamon to turn and look to their right to see that sitting on a rock was a solemn looking Gotsumon, causing the two to approach the rock Digimon.

"The Town? Do you mean the Digi-Mining Town?" Guilmon asked, breaking the Gotsumon from his sadness and say. "That's right, but how did you know of it?"

"Apparently my three friends are having a holiday there, but something happened to them." Guilmon said in reply.

"Is that so? Well in order to get there the Cappers need to be taken care of first." Gotsumon said, causing Patamon to ask. "Cappers? Gumdramon told us about them, but didn't say what they are. What exactly are they?"

From Patamon's question, Gotsumon pointed to one near the entrance, blocking the pipe and explained. "They're these dangerous blobs of fire that were clocking up the pipelines. And since they're blocking off the pipes, the machines in the town have stopped running."

"Well we came this far, we certainly won't let some Cappers stop us." Guilmon said, determined to find Renamon.

"But we don't have anything to get rid of them." Gotsumon pointed out, before he sighed and wondered. "Where's an Ice Boomerang when you really need it?"

Curious, Patamon asked. "An Ice Boomerang?"

"That's right. It's the only thing that can cool them down." Gotsumon explained, before he then said. "I seem to recall the evil minions throwing it in the lava below. We couldn't get to it though".

"Well we need to get it. We must get into the town!" Guilmon stated, causing Gotsumon to say in reply. "Well if you know a way to get it, be my guest. But be careful, you don't want to get yourself killed."

Guilmon and Patamon nodded in reply as they climbed up to a platform, to one of the chains and leapt on it.

And as it went down, Patamon spotted something blue on a small platform at the end of the chains, near the edge of the pipe.

"Guilmon, it's the Ice Boomerang!" Patamon said, causing Guilmon to climb up the chain and leap onto the pipe for safety, before moving from pipe to pipe, finally reaching the Ice Boomerang, just before the platform went down again.

And now that Guilmon had the tool he needed, he faced Patamon and said. "Now let's get rid of these Cappers."

With that, Guilmon then threw the Ice boomerang close to one Capper, freezing the red blob, before Patamon destroyed it with a Boom Bubble attack, shattering the Capper and freeing the blast of air from the pipe, before both moved on, going from pipe to pie, destroying the Cappers with the Ice Boomerang and Patamon's Boom Bubble attack.

Along the way, Guilmon helped pulled down the chains unaware of what they did.

And after ridding the last Capper by the entrance, the pipes were freed.

"Now that we got rid of them, it's time we head to the town." Patamon said, pointing to a the huge rock side with a huge door, to which Guilmon reached to the platform above the pipes, where the Hazard Digimon then pulled down a smaller chain, causing the door to then open.

"It was closed earlier." Guilmon commented.

"That's because there's some seals blocking the door earlier and you pulling on those smaller chains broke them off." Came a voice from behind him, causing Guilmon to turn to see an Agumon standing close to him, said Digimon was wearing a miner's cap.

"And thanks to you, we can go home now. We don't have much to offer but please free stay as long as you wish." The Agumon said, sounding most grateful.

"Agumon?" Patamon asked.

"It's been a while." He then said with a smile as he rested on Guilmon's head.

"Patamon, you're back? So I am guessing the red Digimon...?" Agumon began to question, smiling as Patamon nodded and said in reply. "The one Renamon, Lopmon and Calumon told us about... Guilmon Matsuki."

"Well it's about time we meet, and what's more..." Agumon said with a smile as he then told the Hazard Digimon. "The machine in the town are finally running. Thank goodness. The door where Lopmon, Calumon and Renamon are staying should be open now."

"Really?" Guilmon asked hopefully as Patamon nodded and said. "Let's head over to their place. Go straight up the two set of stairs and then look for a red door."

"As foreman of the miner Digimon, I should get back into town too." Agumon then said as he entered first, followed by Guilmon and Patamon, Guilmon desiring to see Renamon more than before.

Inside the town, there were houses made of metal, with many Digimon hard at work, working on machines and tractor belts, several Digimon heading down a ladder that lead underground.

Though impressed, but remaining focused, Guilmon headed up the two flights of stairs and found a house with the red door that he then opened and went upstairs to find both Lopmon and Calumon, lying on the bed, still in a coma, but Renamon was not anyway to be seen.

"Just as I suspected, she's isn't here." Patamon said sadly, but tried to look on the positive as he then added. "But at least Lopmon and Calumon are."

"Calumon... Lopmon..." Guilmon said, approaching his friends.

"What can be done to wake them?" Guilmon then asked.

"They'll come around, so don't worry." Patamon assured him, which made Guilmon feel somewhat better, before both then heard a thudding noise behind them, both turned around to see a huge dried up dirtball leaping up and down.

"What the...?" Patamon let out, confused at what he was looking at.

And hearing the commotion, Agumon ran up and saw what was happening.

"What is that?" Agumon questioned, to which Guilmon said in reply. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"That is one huge dirtball. Why don't we use the washing machine in the underground machine to find out what exactly it is?" Agumon then advised, before asking. "Guilmon, mind helping me carry it there?"

"Sure thing." Guilmon said, just as both grabbed the dirtball and carried it out of the house, followed by Patamon.

They then went down the ladder to an underground boiler with three machine attached to it.

"The one on the right is the washing machine. The one next to it is a cooker and the one on the left is a merger." Agumon explained, Guilmon commenting, sounding impressed. "Wow. Who'd thought something like this could be underground? Go figure."

"Pretty cool, right? Well, let's find out what this thing is." Agumon then suggested, putting the dirtball on the tractor belt to the washing machine as it made it ride in.

There was washing and splashing going on as Guilmon and Patamon head to the other side of the machine, all surprised to see a dazed familiar bunny-like Digimon coming out and land on the floor opposite it.

"Terriermon?" Guilmon and Patamon both questioned.

"You know him? It's a small world." Agumon laughed, but having other errands to run to, Agumon then said. "Excuse me, but I just remembered I had something to do."

"Thanks for all your help, Agumon." Patamon replied with a smile.

"Not a problem, Patamon. This machine can clean and wash stuff. Use it as many time as you wish. You never know what treasures are in store." Agumon said as he took his leave, to which Guilmon turned back to Terriermon and asked. "Terriermon, what are you doing here?"

Terriermon leapt back to his feet, looked around and then asked back. "Patamon? Guilmon? What are you guys doing here?"

Both Guilmon and Patamon looked at each other, before Patamon answered "We should be asking you. All we know is that we found you bundled up in a bunch of dirt."

"Dirt?" Terriermon questioned, but then he remembered and explained. "Oh yeah! I fell in some mud and I was looking for something to get it off. By the time I got here, the mud dried and I got stuck."

"And that's how you become that lump?" Patamon asked.

"Yep. So where are we? Is this the Digi-Mining Town?" Terriermon asked in reply.

"Yes. Calumon and Lopmon are fine, they're still in a coma but I am worried. Renamon's nowhere in sight." Guilmon said, saddened that the foxy Digimon was still absent.

"Don't worry, Guilmon. We'll find her." Patamon said with a caring and empathetic tone.

"For crying out loud, I can't find that thing anywhere!" A voice suddenly yelled, causing Guilmon, Terriermon and Patamon to turn, facing a Veemon, to which Guilmon then asked. "What seemed to be the problem?"

"I can't find my hammer." The Veemon said, to which Guilmon asked. "When the last time you had it?"

"If I could remember, don't you think I would had it by now?" Veemon asked back, sounding a little irked.

"Please help me find it. If Agumon finds out I lost my hammer again, he'll fire me." Veemon then begged, empathy for the Digimon filled Guilmon, Patamon and Terriermon.

"I feel sorry for him." Patamon commented, before saying. "Let's help him find it."

"Ok. Don't you worry. We'll find it no matter what the cost." Terriermon said as he darted off.

"Terriermon! Wait! He's always so impulsive!" Patamon said crossly, trying to follow him, while Guilmon remained with the Veemon.

"Try to remember. When was the last time you saw it?" Guilmon asked.

"Well let's see... I had it when I was working on the trolley, but that's the last time I remember having it..." Veemon said, thinking aloud.

"Then we'll check the troller area. It's outside the town in the pipe zone and should be in a pipe tunnel below it." Patamon said, taking off, alongside the Hazard Digimon.

-A few hours later-

Guilmon and Patamon arrived in the trolley area under the town where they found a hammer on the floor.

"The hammer! Veemon would be so happy to hear that we found it." Patamon said as Guilmon picked it up.

"There you are. Where'd the two of you run off to?" Terriermon asked as he appeared behind them.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who went running off. What the matter anyways?" Patamon asked back.

"The foreman was looking for you" Terriermon said as Guilmon asked. "You mean Agumon?"

"Right. He said he and Gatomon saw Renamon." Terriermon said in reply.

"My girl, Gatomon? Guilmon, hurry. Let's give this hammer back to Veemon so we can find Agumon and Gatomon!" Patamon said.

"Right!" Guilmon said, relieved that they had a lead.

"HELP! HELP!" Came a voice as Veemon ran in.

"Speaking of which, we found your hammer, Veemon" Guilmon said with a smile.

"Forget the hammer! This is more important!" Veemon cried out, causing Patamon to ask, concerned. "What the matter?"

"Agumon is trapped in the pipe area!" Veemon said in reply.

The news made Guilmon, Terriermon and Patamon jump in shock.

"Trapped!?" They said together.

"Trapped by a huge boulder and that place is unstable! If the bridge collapses underneath, he'll fall in the pool of hot water!" Veemon cried out, continuing to show concern for the amber reptile Digimon, before Terriermon asked. "Why can't we use the hammer to break it?"

"No, it's too big. We need something stronger!" Veemon said in reply, thinking loudly. "Agumon mentioned something about getting the bombs needed to destroy that rock!"

"Bombs? Don't worry, we'll find some." Guilmon replied, making Veemon smile as he felt some relief.

"Thank you. Please hurry. Keep the hammer. You need it to activate the bomb. I'll see you guys later, I need to let the others know." Veemon then said, taking off and leaving the three Digimon to their new task.

"Terriermon, go back to the town too and keep Calumon and Lopmon protected. They may wake up soon." Guilmon told his friend, Terriermon nodding in reply as he said. "Ok, but hurry. If we lose Agumon, we cannot find Gatomon or Renamon."

They nodded and headed out.


	4. Friends in peril

Chapter 4: Friends in Peril

Patamon waited outside a small hut, waiting for Guilmon to come out, knowing time was a serious factor.

"I've got the bombs!" Guilmon said as he came out out the hut, his backpack now containing several explosives.

"Great. Now let's go!" Patamon said, getting no complaints from Guilmon as both Digimon headed off, crossing the pipes until they came to a cliff side, where both saw a small metal bridge over some boiling water and a huge boulder between it, while the other bridge leading to it had the pinned form of Agumon on the other side, carrying some rails on his back.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon called, firing a blast of fire at the rock, but it did little to nothing, making Agumon say. "Ok, bad idea. What I really need are those bombs."

"Agumon, stand back! We're gonna blast the boulder out of the way!" Patamon called, getting the attention of the Digimon, who then nodded in reply as he moved back a safe distance, went over to a red button.

And while getting ready, Guilmon put a bomb near the boulder, before going back and getting out the switch and taking out the hammer.

"Activate!" Guilmon called as he swung the hammer upon the switch, setting off the bomb and blasting the boulder to pieces.

And with the boulder gone, Guilmon and Agumon went over to the ledge, Patamon flying around Agumon as he asked. "Are you ok, Agumon?"

"Phew. That was close. I thought it was over for me. Thank you." Agumon said in reply, wiping his forehead in relief and smiling at the pair.

"Anytime." Guilmon replied, smiling back at seeing Agumon alright, before the red dino Digimon then asked. "I heard you saw Renamon recently, is that true?"

Agumon nodded in reply, before telling Guilmon. "She and the others were off to see the Ranch Zone. After Calumon and Lopmon came back, Gatomon went off to find her, but I tried to stop her because of an evil spell."

"An evil spell is there too?" Guilmon asked, he and Patamon concerned for the feline and foxy Digimon.

"Hopefully, they aren't in any danger." Agumon said, before he smiled and said with confidence. "What am I saying? Gatomon's a Champion Level Digimon, and Renamon's tough as nails, so they should be fine."

"I hope so." Guilmon said in concern, remaining worried about Renamon's disappearance and her condition.

"The mountain itself is dangerous, but if you ride the trolley going to the ranch, it's fairly safe." Agumon then informed, before he then remembered he had a job to do. "Oh no. I forgot to fix the rails. I'll see you back at the town."

With that, Agumon then turned and took his leave.

But as he did so, he dropped several rails, which he failed to noticed as he walked off.

Trying to pick one up, but found it too heavy, Patamon faced Guilmon as he suggested. "Agumon dropped the rails for the trolley track. We should meet him there."

"Right. But before that..." Guilmon said, taking out the bucket and filled it up with hot water as he then commented. "Don't know why but it would be useful."

However, Guilmon then had to ask himself. "Now how do I put this bucket in without getting my bag wet?"

"I found this lid that should fit on the bucket." Patamon said in reply, holding up a lid, which covered the bucket perfectly.

And after picking up the rails and putting the hot bucket away, Guilmon and Patamon headed back to town, meeting up with Agumon and saw the reptilian Digimon at a broken rail line, in front of a huge tunnel, while beside him was his wife, Biyomon.

"I swear I had the rails, Biyomon. We need to fix it as Gatomon and Renamon should be back any minute now." Agumon said, which just made Biyomon cross her arms, sigh and say. "Well this wouldn't happen if you were so careless."

Seeing Agumon was in a little more trouble, Guilmon stepped in.

"Agumon, you dropped this on the way back over here!" He called, carrying the rails, which made Agumon smile.

"Oh, there it is. I was looking all over for it. Now I can finally do the repairs." Agumon smiled as he began to work.

"Thank you so much for your help." Biyomon said, now smiling and in a more cheerful mood.

"No worries." Patamon replied, smiling back at Biyomon, while he and Guilmon waited for Agumon to finish fixing up the rails.

-Several minutes later-

"There. All fixed up." Agumon said as he finally finished the rails.

"And I am glad too. Renamon and Gatomon should be back any minute now." Biyomon commented.

"Right on time." Agumon then said, hearing the sound of steel wheels coming from the distance. "I can hear it coming."

Waiting for a moment, a mine trolley then came down on the rail, however, no one was inside it.

"Wait a minute...!" Agumon said, concerned as he then said, alarmed. "Renamon and Gatomon aren't here! This doesn't look so good."

Equally worried, Patamon asked. "Oh no. Do you think something happened to them?"

But before Agumon, Biyomon or Guilmon could reply, all heard a panicky voice.

"HELP! HELP!" The voice called from the tunnel, before a panic struck Tentomon came flying down the track, holding a strange black bag with a gold clip, where he then landed and frantically ran up and down the path, obviously shaken by something disturbing.

"Tentomon! Control yourself and then tell me what happened!" Agumon commanded, his voice made Tentomon cease his running, but he remained a nervous wreck.

"D... D... D-Reapermon! Renamon!" Tentomon called out. "They tried to steal her pendant! She wouldn't give it up!"

"D-Reapermon?" Guilmon asked, confused. It sound like the D-Reaper he and his friends defeated in the past and should be harmless now.

"She fought them for a mere necklace?" Biyomon asked, causing Patamon to explain. "That necklace was a gift from Guilmon not too long ago. She obviously treasures it, like the gifts Agumon gives to you.."

"She treasured it? It was a friendship token and she treasured it?" Guilmon asked in awe.

"But what about Gatomon?" Patamon then asked Tentomon, who was still shaken up, but said in reply. "After they kidnapped Renamon, she chased after them, to the forest."

"Kidnapped!?" Guilmon questioned in shock, feeling nothing but worry for the foxy Digimon.

But then, a strange ball of light appeared and hit Tentomon as it grabbed the bag and it disappeared into it, where a terrible and sinister evil laugh then bellowed from within.

"Who are you? Where's Renamon?" Biyomon demanded.

"Renamon's just fine. Don't worry about her. In fact, you should do yourself a favour and just forget about her! Hahahaha!" The voice from the ball laughed, before it disappeared, confusing most of the Digimon and made Patamon question. "What is that?"

"I don't have the slightest idea. It took that D-Reapermon Bag so it must be the Evil D-Reapermon themselves." Agumon guessed.

"D-Reapermon?" Guilmon asked, knowing of the D-Reaper and its Agents, but was unfamiliar with D-Reapermon, making him then ask. "What are they?"

"Guilmon!" A familiar voice suddenly interrupted, making all turn to see Terriermon, Calumon and Lopmon come down and run over to the Digimon.

"Oh thank goodness you two are ok." Guilmon said in relief, which made Calumon and Lopmon smile at seeing Guilmon, as well as his continued show of care towards his friends.

"We're fine, but I'm sure you heard about this scary sounding D-Reapermon, am I right?" Calumon asked, looking a little scared.

"Let us explain. They were born from the D-Reaper itself." Lopmon then said, her words shocking Guilmon, who was shocked further as Lopmon continued to explain about their new enemy. "After we defeated the D-Reaper, while it was sent back to the Digital World and reduced to nothing more than a harmless calculator, but some parts escaped the new programming and reformed into these evil Digimon."

"They have terrible magic, which can curse an entire zone, like the mine here." Terriermon said, before guessing. "They are using many gold items to do so. And Renamon wore a gold necklace."

"That means I put her in danger." Guilmon said sadly, but Lopmon cheered him up as she said. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You thought you were doing a good deed. She loved the pendant and treasured it very much."

"And they probably want revenge too on us as well" Calumon said, before telling the Hazard Digimon. "Me, Lopmon and Renamon ran into them while we were looking around the Ranch Zone. They look exactly like some of our friends. Renamon knocked us out so she could take us to safety while she must have challenged them alone."

"Which got her captured by them." Biyomon said, worried for the yellow furred vixen.

"Oh no! So our enemy is the escaped form of the D-Reaper?" Guilmon asked, remaining concerned.

"I'm afraid so. But there is a way to break the spell and fight them." Agumon informed as he then took out a small red bag with a silver clip and said. "This is one of them for this zone and mine. This is the D-Reapermon Bag."

Curious, Terriermon asked. "And what does it do?"

"Legend has it, when a spell is cast, you can find one of these bags. And if you have a D-Reapermon Bag, it would reveal their hiding places hidden within in each zone. You recognise them as mysterious gate portals with sinister doors" Biyomon said in reply.

"And to stop them, you have to capture them. Once you've sealed them up, they'll return to the sealed D-Reaper as harmless as they were before." Agumon added.

"Right!" Guilmon said, slamming his fist into his palm, where he then stated. "These D-Reapermon are gonna pay for messing with me, my friends and for putting Renamon in danger."

"I'm coming too!" Patamon said in a strong voice.

"Gatomon's out there somewhere. I need to make sure she is ok." He went on to say.

"Right. Calumon and Lopmon, you stay here. We'll sort them out." Terriermon said confidently as he then took flight and disappeared into the tunnel.

"Wait, Terriermon!" Patamon called, but sighed in defeat as Terriermon was gone once again.

"We'll handle Terriermon later." Guilmon told the winged Digimon, knowing Terriermon could look after himself and was certain they would run into him again, before facing Agumon, Biyomon and Tentomon as he asked. "If we ride this trolley, will we get to the Ranch Zone?"

"Wait. You're not going are you?" Biyomon asked, a little stunned as Guilmon and Patamon climbed into the trolley.

"Yes. I have to stop these D-Reapermon and rescue Renamon. I can't bare to lose her." Guilmon said in reply.

"I understand." Agumon said as he then handed the bag over to Guilmon and told him. "At least take this to help you on your journey. It may be our and Renamon's only hope."

"Thank you." Guilmon said in gratitude, accepting the bag and putting in in his backpack, just before the trolley took off towards the next zone, hopefully bringing them a step closer to Gatomon and Renamon.

"Be careful!" Lopmon called after them as they disappeared into the darkness, hoping Guilmon could set things right, save Renamon and take down their new enemy.


End file.
